


I Came For You

by Judy_The_Dreamer



Series: Stand-alone Bingo Fills 2k19 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Steve is a 21st century billionaire, Tony is a grumpy smalltown mechanic, this is the antidote to all the filth I'm writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer
Summary: Steve Rogers was everything a billionaire should be: young, down-to-earth and devastatingly handsome. Why such a privileged man wanted to dress up in a skin-tight suit and knock baddies out with an overgrown frisbee mystified Tony.





	I Came For You

**Author's Note:**

> Stony is my ultimate OTP, but this is actually my first time writing it. Hope I did good!
> 
> My lovely beta was AoifeLaufeyson. <3
> 
> Written for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019 : Square A4 - Role Reversal.

Steve Rogers was everything a billionaire should be: young, down-to-earth and devastatingly handsome. Why such a privileged man wanted to dress up in a skin-tight suit and knock baddies out with an overgrown frisbee mystified Tony.

The summer sun was beating down on Stark Mechanic Shop as Tony loitered outside in the shade of the canopy roof that spanned part of the backlot. He was debating if repairing a classic cadillac was worth venturing out into the sun for, when the good captain came strolling up, all casual in a criminally tight shirt like he wasn’t causing heart attacks left and right walking through this tiny backwater of a town. Tony only allowed his eyes to linger on the magnificent chest and broad shoulders accentuated by the outfit for a couple of seconds before he promptly turned around and ducked into the shop. 

He could hear the captain huff loudly. ‘Rude.’

‘Not interested, Rogers!’ He called back. Apparently, Fury had decided he needed to up the ante to get Tony involved in his demented boy band. Well, if the one-eyed spymaster thought he’d be seduced into giving up the armour by the first pretty face that came along, he had another thing coming. Tony wasn’t going to sell out Iron Man for anything, not even in return for personal visits from attractive billionaires.

Of course, said billionaire had to weaken his resolve immediately by being impossibly polite, knocking on the metal frame of the garage bay doors as he poked his head in. ‘Is this a bad time, Mr. Stark? I can come back later if you want.’

Rolling his eyes, the mechanic picked up a wrench and an oil rag he had lying about. Was this man even real?

‘No, no, better to get this over with,’ he said, traipsing over to a half-disassembled tractor he was planning on salvaging components from for the armour’s inner plating. He knelt down and started working on detaching the exhaust pipes. ‘Tell me what the Cyclops is offering this time.’

‘Oh, Director Fury didn’t send me.’ The Captain halted just outside of his line of sight, shuffling nervously on his feet. ‘I just felt like checking in on you. See what’s going on in your life.’

Barking out a laugh, Tony motioned around at the chaos surrounding him. ‘Take a gander, Cap. It’s business like usual: check-ups, paint jobs, pimp my ride and all that jazz.’ He did not mention that most of his clients were local farmers far from looking for bling. If he was lucky, a collector tracked him down and paid him to restore a classic, but usually the jobs were fairly straightforward. Tony liked it that way. His schedule left him with plenty of time to spend on running maintenance for the armour and his bots.

‘Is it true you synthesized a new high-grade metal here in the shop?’ Well look at that, Mr. Billionaire had read his file after all.

‘I did.’ He saw no problem with admitting to something that was already public knowledge. ‘Honestly, the set-up took more time putting together than creating the metal itself.’

‘Huh.’ The Captain sounded appropriately impressed as Tony preened a bit. ‘And you still do it all here?’

_ That was a sticky question. _ ‘Not exactly,’ Tony hedged, glancing over his shoulder at where the billionaire was regarding him intently, hands stuck in his jeans pockets. ‘I tend to keep my armour separate from the other robots. They can be klutzes and I don’t want them to scratch the paint.’

The Captain raised an eyebrow. ‘How advanced are you bots to have personality? I visited MIT once and the robots there could barely function outside of set parametres. You must have sunk a lot of time and effort into them.’

‘That I did. They’re practically my kids.’ An idea sprung to life in Tony’s mind and he put down the wrench in order to activate the concealed earpiece he had in at all times. It provided him with a straight line of communication to his secret, underground workshop and the bots that occupied it. With the press of a miniscule button he signalled for his kids to join him topside. A soft beep from the back of the garage confirmed they were taking the hidden elevator up.

The Captain’s head whipped up at the noise. ‘What was that?’

‘Relax, Cap. I thought you might like meeting the bots face to face, seeing as they fascinate you so.’

Cap’s cheeks tinged pink ever so slightly. ‘I didn't mean to impose.’

‘You’re really not. I let them roam free during the evenings anyways.’

‘Right.’ Steve cleared his throat just as the sound of wheels driving over concrete reached them and the three bots emerged from the back bay where Tony had obscured the elevator doors. Dum-E rode out front, beeping happily as he approached, U and Butterfingers on his heels.

Tony took his time patting their chassis in greeting and answering their inquisitive beeps. ‘Good morning, sweethearts, we have a guest. Go say hi to the good captain, yeah?’

Again, Dum-E took the lead, rolling over to the captain without hesitation. Tony watched him go fondly. His fearless, little bot was extending a claw towards the man with his usual amount of exuberance, and to his credit, the Captain didn’t miss a beat as he shook it carefully.

He was wearing the biggest smile Tony had ever seen on him. ‘Well, hello there. What’s your name, handsome?’  _ The absolute charmer. _ Suddenly, Tony knew exactly how the painfully sincere billionaire had managed to hold onto his fortune, by charming the pants right of everyone he met. And damn it if it wasn’t working on the mechanic as well.

‘Dum-E, Butterfingers and U,’ Steve repeated their names with wonder in his eyes, taking the time to examine each of their individual builds closely and even briefly playing fetch when Dum-E offered him a bouncy ball. 

Tony found it impossible to work while the Captain was laughing so freely behind him. He abandoned the tractor with a sigh and wiped his hands on the rag as he stood up. ‘You have fun, Cap. I’m in my office if you need me.’

The smile dropped abruptly and the billionaire almost looked remorseful for a second. ‘Oh gosh,’ he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. ‘I came here for you and now I’ve just been ignoring you.’  _ He came for me _ , Tony mused silently. _ Not to speak with, not to meet with, just for me. _ There was a nuance there he hadn’t quite caught onto yet.

‘It’s alright, Cap.’ He shrugged, secretly hoping the captain would deny his next words. ‘I’m not that interesting compared to my bots.’

‘That’s the boldest lie I’ve ever heard.’ Right there in the billionaire’s too blunt statement, Tony recognized a glint of interest that had nothing to do with robots or superhero boy bands. 

He swallowed hard, trying to keep his face from betraying his own interest. ‘Whatever you say, Cap.’

‘Call me Steve, please.’ The request became incredibly soft as the Captain - no, Steve - walked up to him and gently took one of Tony’s hands in his, ignoring the oil stains that would no doubt transfer onto his own skin. The mechanic could not rip away his gaze from the baby blues beckoning him closer.

‘Okay, Steve.’

Smile once again tugging at the corners of his mouth, Steve lifted his stained hand up to his lips and kissed it. ‘Thanks, Tony.’

From that moment on, the atypical mechanic was a goner for the perfect billionaire. And if Iron Man popped up more than usual to assist the Avengers and especially the handsome Captain America, then that was Tony’s concern. The man he came home to every night was the only thing that mattered in the end.

[Fury was equal amounts pleased and horrified.]

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it or to let me know how I did. :)


End file.
